


Changed Everything

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [47]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique's death changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places following "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode.

Monique’s death changed everything.

Davina no longer passed the days laughing with Monique, the two goofing off when they should be paying attention to the latest lesson in witchcraft. Instead, she passes the days bent over musty old books, searching for spells that will aid her in bringing down Klaus Mikaelson.

She no longer spent the nights curled up in Monique’s bed. Instead, she spends the nights alone.

She no longer dreamed of little children with Monique’s brown sugar skin. Instead, she dreams of a tomb, dark and suffocating.

Yes, Monique’s death changed everything.

Most of all, it changed Davina.


End file.
